La Liste de la 501e (The 501st List)
by Elfyliane
Summary: À la demande de l'amiral Yularen, tous les clones, les commandos, les ARC et les généraux s'engagent à respecter les règles suivantes, sans exception. Cela veut dire que vous aussi, Skywalker. (traduction de "The 501e List" de I-Don't-Have-A-Name123). Bonne lecture!
1. Règles 1 à 5

_Bonjour à vous ! Voici la traduction (autorisée, bien sûr) de « La Liste de la 501__e__ » de I-Don't-Have-A-Name123 qui, personnellement, m'a bien fait rire et j'espère qu'elle vous fera rire aussi !_

_Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**La Liste**

_Personne ne savait vraiment quand elle était apparue la première fois. Probablement après le dernier incident de bolo-ball. En tout cas, tout le monde la connaissait maintenant._

À la demande de l'amiral Yularen, tous les clones, les commandos, les ARC et les généraux s'engagent à respecter les règles suivantes, sans exception. **Cela veut dire que vous aussi, Skywalker.**

1) Les Commandos ne sont plus autorisés à enseigner aux soldats comment jouer « le beau jeu ». Je suis sûr que nous nous souvenons tous de ce qui s'est passé quand une certaine personne a un peu trop était dedans. Je ne vais pas citer de noms.

(En dessous, quelqu'un avait griffonné « Hardcase » entre parenthèse)

2) Les Commandos ne sont également plus autorisés à apporter du uj'alayi1 à bord. Je ne peux pas croire le nombre de combats que ce gâteau a causé. À bien y réfléchir, si je peux.

3) Lorsque la Wolfpack est ici, ne pas, et je le répète, ne surtout PAS mentionner l'œil de Wolffe. Cet homme est suffisamment grincheux comme ça, et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un rapport à ce sujet expliquant pourquoi un couple de crétins de Torrent est à l'infirmerie.

4) Ne pas essayer d'influencer l'esprit des droïdes de la cantine pour avoir une seconde part. Troopers, vous n'êtes pas des Jedi. Généraux, pourquoi voudriez-vous essayer d'influencer des droïdes ? Ils n'ont pas de conscience !

(Cette dernière déclaration provoqua une mise en grève des droïdes, incitant le capitaine à s'excuser pour cela).

5) Ceci est pour tous les hommes de la Compagnie Torrent. Le commandant Tano ne doit pas être dérangé durant la troisième semaine d'un mois galactique standard. Vous serez tenu responsable pour votre propre stupidité.

5b) Et non, je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi. Restez loin, vous m'entendez ?! – AT

(Un seul soldat, un shinie, ne tenu pas compte de cette règle. Il vit maintenant dans la peur du petit commandant)

Note 1 : _Uj'alayi_ ou « uj cake » dans la version originale. Un gâteau mandalorien.


	2. Règles 6 à 10

_Suite_

6) Pour en revenir à la règle no 2. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du gâteau ? Le prochain que j'attrape ira se joindre à Fives et à l'équipe Oméga pour nettoyer l'endroit de fond en comble avec leur brosse à dent.

7) Ne pas harceler les ARC Alpha. Je ne pense avoir besoin d'élaborer. Tout le monde devrait savoir qu'ils sont limite fous …

8) Shinies (et commandant Wolffe), laissez les droïdes du général Skywalker seuls. Je sais que celui en or est ennuyeux, mais il fait son boulot. En général. De plus, le petit astrodrïde va se foutre de vous, et je ne veux pas vous entendre pleurnicher. Vous aurez été prévénu.

9) Je sais que beaucoup parmi vous apprécient le bolo-ball. Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, restez fair-play. Kix est fatigué d'avoir à panser les gens après une bagarre suite au jeu, et franchement, je suis fatigué de l'entendre se plaindre et râler.

(Suite à cela, lorsque Rex vint pour une blessure mineure à l'infirmerie (le médecin ne laisserait jamais un frère souffrir d'une violente douleur s'il le pouvait), Kix ne fut pas très doux et « oublia » d'administrer des analgésiques)

10) Amener un animal à bord, et affirmer qu'« il m'a suivi jusqu'au vaisseau », se traduira par le renvoi du dit animal tandis que le coupable sera de corvée aux latrines durant un mois standard. Cet endroit est déjà un cirque. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'ajouter des animaux réels en plus.

(Malgré cela, un soldat nommé Stick parvint à faire glisser en douce un animal de compagnie à bord presqu'une semaine après que la règle ait été publiée. C'était il y a cinq semaines standard, et le capitaine Rex n'en a toujours pas d'indice)

10b) Et oui, les enfants comptent aussi.


	3. Règles 11 à 15

_Suite_

11) Hardcase n'est plus autorisé à avoir du café. En fait, il n'aurait pas dû en avoir en premier lieu. Quand je saurais qui le lui en a donné, vous serez dans un monde de souffrance. – Kix

(À ce jour, personne n'a avoué)

12) Les holozines pornos sont interdits. Veuillez les remettre à moi-même ou au général Skywalker pour vous en débarrasser. Juste, comment diable quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à mettre la main sur eux ?

(Un raid dans les quartiers s'avéra plutôt … _productif_. Il y avait _beaucoup _plus d'holozines qu'on ne le pensait à l'origine)

13) Okay, le jeu de paintball à l'échelle du navire doit cesser. Tous les pistolets à billes doivent m'être remis, et vous feriez d'espérer que je ne vous surprenne pas avec moi-même.

(Une fois de plus, presque tous les troopers avaient un pistolet, au grand amusement du général. Maintenant, Rex pense qu'il a trouvé son coupable. Maintenant, prouver cela est une autre affaire …)

14) La prochaine personne qui écrit « Embrassez-moi, je suis solitaire » sur mon armure sera jeté hors du sas. Qui que ce soit, qu'il crache le morceau MAINTENANT, ou il souhaitera que les Séparatistes l'aient trouvé.

(Cela arriva trois fois avant que le commandant Cody ne se fasse prendre. Rex, Ahsoka et Obi-Wan furent choqués. Anakin n'arrêta pas de rire)

15) Le général Skywalker n'est plus autorisé à marcher dans le navire sans surveillance. Il est peut-être un homme adulte, mais il agit plus comme un enfant que son apprenti … et on en arrive là.

(Anakin n'était pas amusé. Obi-Wan l'était)


	4. Règles 16 à 20

_Suite_

16) Remonter des droïdes commandos en utilisant des pièces du champ de bataille, réécrire leur programmation et les mettre dans une armure lors d'une sortie de patrouille n'est pas toléré. Les contrevenants seront contraints d'enseigner à Jar Jar Binks comment manier un blaster. *insertion d'un rire diabolique*

(Beaucoup de soldats furent déçus. Et effrayés)

17) Qui, par les neuf enfers corelliens, a abîmé la machine à café dans mon bureau ? Elle m'a explosé à la figure ! Quand je trouverai celui qui a fait, ce que le capitaine Rex a fait au commandant Cody ne sera rien en comparaison ! RIEN !

(Personne n'osa approcher l'amiral pendant des jours)

18) Shinnies, je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que n'importe qui d'autre a pu vous dire. Surprendre une femme vous fera juste voyager d'un bout à l'autre du navire d'un coup de pied au cul. Demander à Fives ou à Eco.

18b) Oubliez Fives. Il est dans votre intérêt de s'éloigner de lui quand il commence une phrase par « les femmes aiment quand vous … » - Echo

(Un shinie nommé Trip se promena avec un œil au beurre noir assez spectaculaire et un boitement perceptible pendant une semaine après être entré dans les quartiers partagés par Ahsoka et Bariss suite à un pari. Il vit désormais dans la peur des commandants)

19) Après la dernière bagarre à la cantine, le fruit appelé eddermelon1 est désormais interdit. Aucune exception. Peu importe combien son goût est fantastique.

(Tout le monde déplora cette perte)

20) Pas de commentaires sur les relations entre les Jedi et les clones officiers. Non seulement, c'est enfantin, mais c'est aussi une très, très mauvaise idée.

(Les commandants Bly et Gree ont chacun mis au tapis quelques personnels non-clones pour leur … mots mal choisis concernant les dites relations. L'un avait une marque distincte en forme de main de la taille de celle d'une femme)

Note 1 : _eddermelon_ : pas traduisible, c'est un mélange entre une pastèque (_watermelon_), une mangue (_mango_) et n'importe quel fruit que les gens aiment.


	5. Règles 21 à 25

_Suite_

21) Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai à le dire, mais la crème à raser doit être utilisée pour le rasage SEULEMENT. Celui qui l'a mise dans l'oreiller du général Skywalker a intérêt à avouer. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à expliquer où j'étais ou avec qui j'étais au moment de la farce.

(Personne n'avoua mais TOUT LE MONDE devint très intéressé par la vie privée du capitaine après ça)

22) Aux pilotes, pas de courses de TIVs. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer avec ça …

23) Pour les commandos en charge des démolitions : à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ? La prochaine personne à se faire un « derby de démolition » au sens littéral du terme sera VRAIMENT jeté dans le sas.

(Tout le monde fut impressionné par la quantité de chaos que deux commandos en train de s'ennuyer pouvaient créer)

24) Je vous avais prévenu à propos du Commandant Wolffe, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne sera pas responsable de ça. Oui, les trois idiots qui ont décidé de se moquer de son œil _devant lui_ le seront. Il en sera de même pour tous ceux qui essaieront à l'avenir.

(Tous les clones, et un très petit nombre d'officiers non-clones, se moquèrent des trois imbéciles chaque fois qu'ils passaient à l'infirmerie)

25) Troopers, encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas des Jedi. N'essayez pas d'effectuer un Skywalker1. Vous obtiendrez seulement de vous faire tuer et de tuer tout le monde.

25b) Pour la petite histoire, personne ne peut vraiment décrire « en effectuant un Skywalker ». Vous le saurez quand vous le verrez. Et vous avez intérêt à espérer que je ne le vois pas. – Kix

25c) Idem. – Echo

Note 1 : je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de meilleur traduction que ça. Voici la phrase originale : «_ Do not try to pull a Skywalker _». Si jamais quelqu'un a une meilleure idée…


End file.
